Hot water extraction is currently a preferred method for cleaning textile fabrics such as rugs, carpets and upholstery. In such a method, hot, aqueous cleaning solution is sprayed onto the fabric to be cleaned, e.g., a carpet, and then rapidly removed by vacuum. Typically, application is by a wand which contains both a sprayer and vacuum head. Under optimum conditions, one pass of the wand would restore a dirty carpet to its original cleanliness. However, in practice it takes many passes of the wand to restore a carpet to a condition approaching its original cleanliness.
The literature contains many cleaning formulations suitable for use in hot water extraction cleaning systems. It would be advantageous if a cleaning formulation could be developed which would reduce the number of times that the wand must be passed over the carpet in order to obtain a satisfactorily cleaned carpet. Such a cleaning formulation would have environmental benefits, since less water and cleaning ingredients would be needed to clean the carpet. A further advantage would be if the residue from a cleaning formulation left on a carpet did not attract dirt and food additives. The present invention provides such cleaning formulations.